Condensation sensors can be utilized in a number of applications. For example, condensation sensors can be utilized in heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. Condensation sensors can be utilized to determine a likely-hood of excessive condensation (e.g., indoor rain, etc.). In some systems the excessive condensation can cause damage to objects and/or equipment. Condensation sensors can be used to preempt excessive condensation by alerting a user that excessive condensation is likely to occur.